


If the Pretty Fits

by llaras



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom dares Orlando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Pretty Fits

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [](http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/profile)[finitejester37](http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/) who gave me the first sentence and the fandom, but let me choose the pairing. Feedback is always appreciated.

"I thought you said no one was going to find out." Orlando's voice was low as he sat down next to Dom at the table. He leaned over and grabbed Dom's beer.

"Hey." Dom watched as Orlando gulped at the drink, eyes furtive as he scanned the crowd in the club.

"Ugh. This is too bitter." He grimaced and handed the glass back to Dom and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks," Dom said sarcastically as he looked into his half-empty glass.

"I'm serious, Dom. I think Viggo knows." He scanned the crowd again, presumably looking for Viggo.

"Knows what?" Dom was mystified.

"About this, you fucker." Orlando looked around quickly before he leaned closer and pulled at the waistband of his denims. Revealing hot pink satin and lace.

Dom's eyes went wide and he couldn't stop himself from hooting. "You did it! I can't believe you..."

"Shhh!" Orlando clapped a hand to Dom's mouth before he could say anything further.

"I just didn't think you'd go through with it," Dom mumbled against Orlando's palm.

Orlando was affronted as he pulled his hand away. "You dared me to, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do it." Dom smiled and put his arm around Orlando's neck. "Where did you get them anyways?"

Orlando looked away. "Some girl left them behind at that party a couple weeks ago," he said quietly.

Dom cackled. "Some girl? You don't even know whose knickers you're wearing?"

Orlando humphed. He didn't meet Dom's eyes. "I washed them first."

Dom tried really hard not to laugh. "Let me see again."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No." Orlando was turning pink.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Orlando shrugged Dom's arm off his shoulders.

"Orlando."

"No."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"What, then?"

"Why do you think Viggo knows?"

Orlando fiddled with an empty glass someone had left turned upside down on the table. "He keeps looking at me funny."

"Oh, well. I don't think that means anything. Viggo does that all the time."

"He does not."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Show me again." Dom leered at him.

"No!"

"I'll buy you a drink."

"What?"

"Show me your knickers and I'll buy you a drink."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Dom was surprised.

"Yeah, but it better be a good drink, not that swill you favour. I'm not that easy." He waved his hand at Dom's now empty pint.

Dom rolled his eyes and bit his tongue.

But when Dom returned from the bar Orlando was nowhere to be found. Instead, he found Billy showing Elijah some trick with a straw, a beer mat and a coin.

"Where'd Orlando go?" He set down his beer and the fancy drink that he'd gotten for Orlando. It featured four different liquors and probably as many juices. It even had an umbrella.

"A ha! See? That's how you do it!" Billy said as he executed the trick.

Elijah nodded wisely and grinned up at Dom. "He went to the loooo."

Billy snorted. "Now watch what happens when I turn it around." He picked up all the pieces and started assembling them again.

Dom left them and headed towards the men's washroom. He'd almost wondered if Orlando had chickened out and left. He was really glad he hadn't.

But there was no one in there when he stepped in. Puzzled, Dom peered under the stall doors until he came to the last one and found Orlando's red-striped trainers.

"Orlando?"

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing?"

"Taking a piss. What do you think I'm doing?" The toilet flushed.

Dom looked over at the urinal. "Why are you in there?"

"Do you think I want anyone to see?"

"Let me in."

"No."

"Let. Me. In." He rattled the door.

"No. Why?"

"Cause _I_ want to see, you wanker."

Orlando let out an impatient sigh. "Fine." He undid the latch.

Dom stepped into the small space cautiously. Orlando had already buttoned up. Dom tried not to stare at his crotch.

"How do they feel?"

"What?" Orlando was exasperated.

"How do they feel? Weird?"

Orlando shrugged. "I don't know. Yeah, weird. Soft." He considered. "Tight. And the lace is kinda itchy."

Dom couldn't help himself. He stared.

"I can't believe you made me do this." Orlando started unbuttoning.

"I didn't _make_ you, I dared you. There is a difference." Dom reached out his hand. "Can I?"

Orlando let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay."

Dom willed his hands steady as he unbuttoned the fly of Orlando's denims. He was surprised that Orlando was actually letting him do it. Hell, he was surprised Orlando went through with the dare at all.

The lace at the top was a darker pink than the rest and they were embroidered with little white flowers. He took a closer look. They were rather tight fitting.

He'd seen Orlando in his underwear before, but those were boxers and really didn't show anything. But these, these didn't leave anything to the imagination. He swore in his head.

"I feel like an idiot." Orlando still had his eyes closed.

"Why?"

"Because." Orlando made a gesture, but didn't seem to know what to say. "I don't know," was all he could get out.

"Do they feel good?" Dom's voice was husky. He couldn't help it.

Orlando didn't respond, he just breathed in deep.

"They look like they feel good." Dom's voice cracked.

"Yeah." Orlando breathed out and opened his eyes. "But maybe I should have gone a size larger." He shrugged and gave Dom a half smile.

"No, I think they're perfect."

"You do?"

"Yeah, they're real pretty too."

Orlando laughed. "You arse."

Dom returned his laughter, but then got serious. "You could have said no, you know."

"What? To the dare?"

"Yeah."

"I don't turn down dares." Orlando's tone was challenging.

"You don't?"

"No."

Dom glanced back down at Orlando's crotch. Was it his imagination, or were the knickers tighter now? "Never?"

"Never."

Dom considered. "Well, then." He stepped closer to Orlando and ran his fingers down the side of Orlando's neck. Orlando's nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, but he didn't move away. "I dare you to..."

He didn't get to finish the dare because the door to the washroom slammed open, startling them both.

"Guys?"

"Elijah," Orlando breathed. "Shit." He hurriedly redid his fly.

"Dom? Orli?" Elijah called out, and then to someone else, "I don't think they're here. Maybe they left." The door closed.

Dom bit the back of his hand and looked up into Orlando's frightened face. "Let's get out of here."

"Um." Orlando paused. "Where? What? Where to?" he stuttered, a bit flushed and flustered.

"Your place. There's too many distractions here and I haven't got a proper look yet." Dom unlatched the stall door and peered out.

"Dom?'

"Hmmm?"

"You're a kinky bastard, aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it," Dom murmured as he followed Orlando out of the washroom.

Dom was the designated driver that evening and somehow convinced Billy and Elijah that dropping them off first would be quicker, despite the fact that Orlando's place was closer to the club.

Billy seemed puzzled, but Elijah kept chattering as Dom navigated the quiet streets and he didn't question it any further.

Once they were alone in the car Orlando reached over and turned on the radio. Dom wondered if he was having second thoughts.

"Listen, we don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Orlando asked.

Dom clicked the radio off. "Whatever we were going to do."

"What were we going to do?" Orlando was looking out the window and pulling at the shoulder strap of his seatbelt.

"I don't know." And he didn't. Dom knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he wasn't sure how far Orlando was willing to take this...this game. Or whatever it was. And the last thing Dom wanted to do was fuck up a good friendship.

"Dom?" Orlando interrupted his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"I want to."

"Want to what?"

"Do whatever we were going to do."

"Okay then." Dom's pulse quickened and he stepped on the gas.

But once they got to Orlando's flat things got awkward. Orlando shrugged off his jacket and headed straight into the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

Dom took stock. Hungry, no. Horny, yes. But he couldn't just jump Orlando, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to play it cool.

"Nah, not really."

"Thirsty?" Orlando looked up from the open refrigerator. "I've got water, juice, tea. Sports drinks?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay." Orlando shut the door.

"But, you know, go ahead. If you are." Dom winced. This was not playing it cool.

"No, I'm good too."

The florescent light above the sink flickered.

"I..."

"What if we..." They both started speaking.

"You first," Orlando said.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Whatever they were going to do, Dom didn't want to do it in the kitchen. Not that kitchens weren't a good place for doing things in. Just not this time. Not the first time. And certainly not if this was going to be the only time. Besides, he knew from experience that Orlando's couch was very comfortable.

"Why don't we not?" Orlando grabbed Dom's hand and pulled him out into the hallway. "I do have a bed, you know."

Oh. Well. Dom wasn't going to say no, was he?

He let himself be tugged into Orlando's bedroom, barely aware of his surroundings. Orlando flicked on the lights and let go of Dom's hand.

"Um. Sorry about the mess." Orlando moved a pile of clothes to the chair next to the bed. "I wasn't expecting to, you know." He seemed a little embarrassed.

"No, it's cool. You should see my place. In fact, I'm still living out of my suitcase. Too lazy to unpack and settle in properly, I guess."

Orlando threw the last of the clothes into the closet. "All done." He was on the other side of the room now. He stood still and fingered the hem of his t-shirt. "Um, how do you want to do this?"

Dom came over to him and caught Orlando's fidgety hand. "How do _you_ want to do this, Orlando? Or, should the question be, have you done this before?"

Orlando grinned. "I, uh, yeah. You mean with a guy?"

Dom nodded and tried to swallow his rising fear. Things would have to be a lot different if Orlando was a virgin. Slower. More careful.

"Yeah, I have." Orlando turned pink.

Relief. And jealousy? Dom looked away and tried to keep his face still, not wanting to betray the myriad of emotions that were flooding through him.

"But not with someone I really cared about."

Dom's head snapped back. "What?"

"I, uh. Hell." Orlando pulled away and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've wanted this for some time, Dommie."

"This?"

"You."

"You have?" Dom had never noticed anything. Had he?

"Yeah."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say.

Orlando rushed, "And I don't mean that, you know, I'm in _love_ with you or anything. But." He faltered.

"But?"

"I want this. Even if it's just for tonight. Or whatever."

"Oh." Dom was trying to process this new information.

"I want you." Orlando stood up and reached out. "Do you want me?"

"Fuck, yes." Dom stepped up to Orlando and then he was being kissed. Tentative, soft, lingering kisses. Kisses that took their time, took advantage, took away his ability to breathe. Dom forgot he had lungs. And arms and hands and knees. Everything was centered on mouths instead. Lips and tongues and how Orlando gave up control to him so easily, and oh, how right this was.

"Orlando?" he asked between kisses.

"Hmmm?"

"Show me your knickers."

Orlando kicked off his shoes and pulled off his t-shirt, but let his arms drop, not making any more of an attempt to get undressed. He raised his chin. "Go ahead."

Dom couldn't help but drop to his knees. He raised each of Orlando's feet in turn, stripping them of polka dot socks, and then undid Orlando's fly, sliding down the denims so that Orlando could step out of them.

Orlando's breath quickened. "Dom, is this what you like?"

Dom looked up.

"I mean, you have a thing for men in women's underwear?"

"No, not really." Dom let his hands barely touch the knickers, ghosted over them, front and back. The heat radiating off of Orlando was glorious. "I think I just have a thing for you in women's underwear."

He palmed the growing bulge the knickers could not hide and rubbed his thumb over the tip of Orlando's cock.

"Oh." Orlando's breath came even faster. He placed his hands on Dom's shoulders to steady himself as Dom licked up the length of his cock through the fabric; laughed as Dom tongued each of the little flowers individually.

"But I also have a thing for you in nothing at all." Dom grasped the elasticized waistband and drew the knickers down slowly, careful not to touch skin with his hands, let the slow slide of satin and lace rub and press torturously against Orlando's cock.

"Yes, I rather like you in nothing at all." He pulled them down to puddle at Orlando's feet and then encircled Orlando's ankles with his palms; slid them up calves, across knees, over thighs, until they came to rest on hipbones. "And what would you like?"

"I." Orlando's eyes fluttered shut. "I want your mouth on me," he said quietly. "Please."

Dom needed no further invitation.

Despite his apparent confidence, Dom had only given head once before, and that had been over a year ago. Besides, he'd been drunk so the whole thing was kinda hazy. But he'd been on the receiving end often enough to know what felt good, so he got to work.

Minutes passed where the only audible sounds were the wet noises Dom's mouth made and an occasional hitch of breath from Orlando when Dom chanced upon a particularly sensitive spot. Dom was fairly certain he could do this for hours, but the trembling in Orlando's thighs and the way he was gripping Dom's head told him that Orlando wouldn't be able to last hours. And Dom wanted to play a bit longer.

He withdrew and looked up. Orlando was flushed, his mouth open and his eyes screwed shut. Dom licked his lips. "Get on the bed," he ordered.

And Orlando obeyed without a word.

Dom undressed as quickly as he could, didn't bother with trying to impress. Skin on skin was all he could think about, especially with Orlando laid out before him. Orlando had one hand behind his head, while his other was lazily stroking himself.

Dom gulped. "Where are your supplies?"

Orlando's movements stopped and his eyes got big. "Supplies? I thought you..."

Dom swore. But he wasn't about to get dressed again and hop back in the car in the hopes of finding an all-night chemist. They would just have to improvise.

"When was the last time you, uh..."

Orlando thought for a moment. "Six months or so?"

"At least the same for me. And you've had a check-up since?"

"Oh, yeah. Had to for insurance. I'm clean."

"Good. Me too." Dom held up a finger. "Hold on."

Dom raced out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, a silent prayer offered up to whatever gods watch out for men in situations like this, hoping that Orlando had something, anything that would work.

Orlando was lying on the bed in the same position as before, only his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

Please don't let him have fallen asleep, Dom thought.

But Orlando had heard him come in and smiled up at Dom, a sweet, sleepy smile that made his chest hurt. "That was quick."

Dom grinned and showed him the bottle of olive oil he had found and the towel he had grabbed from the washroom on the way back. "How fond are you of those sheets?"

"Oil? You want to use cooking oil?" Orlando sat up suddenly and pulled his knees to his chest.

That was not the kind of body language Dom was expecting. He looked at the bottle and then back to Orlando. "Yeah?"

"I don't know." Apparently Orlando was going to have to be persuaded.

Dom put the bottle and the towel on the corner of the bed and crawled up next to Orlando. "It's the same idea, isn't it?" He pried one of Orlando's hands free, kissed the palm and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth.

"I suppose." Orlando still didn't sound convinced.

Dom swirled his tongue around each of the digits in turn and sucked on the tips before releasing them. "Something slick."

Orlando arched an eyebrow at him. "And every time I cook something up I'm going to remember your dick up my arse?"

"Why not?" Dom didn't see any problem with that.

Orlando turned pink. "I don't know, Dom. I've only had it done to me the one time and we had lots of lube..."

"Fine." Dom needed to stop this train of thought before it got started, the last thing he wanted was Orlando comparing him to a previous lay. "You can use it on me."

Orlando's face brightened. "Okay." He laid down facing Dom and ran his fingers down Dom's side, playing his ribs like piano keys.

Dom shivered.

"This is weird." Orlando's hand was poised above Dom's reawakened erection.

"How so?" Dom's voice was shaky.

"Cause, you know." Orlando was stroking him now, his grip steady and sure. "I've thought about this, with you." A quick kiss on the mouth. "A lot." Another kiss, his tongue probing into Dom's mouth as he increased the pace on Dom's cock. "A lot a lot."

"God, Orli," Dom groaned. "Just fuck me." There was no way in hell he was going to last. Not this time. Hopefully there would be others. "Please."

"Your wish is my command." Orlando reached down for the oil and the towel while Dom grabbed a pillow to put under his back.

He had just gotten himself situated in what he knew was a good position when Orlando was back, this time between his spread legs.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Orlando flashed him a grin before swallowing Dom's cock as deep as he could.

"Fuck!" Dom yelled out in surprise.

And then there was a slick finger, teasing and circling his entrance.

Dom grabbed at the sheets as Orlando breached him with first one finger and then two. It burned and he braced himself, waited for the eventual relaxing of muscles.

Orlando kept up the suction on his cock, which helped take his mind off the pressure and stretching as Orlando worked his fingers inside.

An agonizing minute later and he was having trouble deciding whether to press up into that hot wicked mouth or down onto the fingers that were massaging him from within. He was also having trouble being coherent.

"Jesus fuck." He muttered and shook as Orlando hit the exact right spot.

Orlando sat back, a dazed expression on his face. "You okay?"

Dom couldn't think, couldn't speak.

"Dom."

Dom covered his eyes and tried to breathe evenly. "Yes. Yes! Just fuck me, please, for the love of all that is good and right in the world, Orlando. Please. Jesus. Now."

There was a brief moment of pain as Orlando first entered him, but it was soon forgotten as the warm friction of Orlando's body took over.

Dom saw stars for a moment and grunted as Orlando shifted and found the right spot. "Oh, God," he moaned. "Yes, just like that, yes, yes, exactly like that."

He had to restrain himself from bucking up into Orlando, it felt so good to just lie there and let Orlando take him. He hadn't given up control like this in a long time and it felt deliciously wanton.

Orlando pressed into him deeper and couldn't hold back his own gasps and moans. The pace of his thrusts was slow and even at first, but soon became more erratic.

"Dom, I can't." He shifted again, trying to get closer yet, nuzzling Dom's ear, sucking on his earlobe. "I can't keep this up much longer."

Dom turned his head and captured Orlando's mouth. "Just do it," he growled.

Orlando's head rested on Dom's shoulder as he picked up the pace, going from deep and slow to fast and hard. "Oh, Dom, you don't know how good this is, oh God." He was practically sobbing.

Dom didn't answer, he was too busy trying to sort out all of the sensations: the heat and the pressure and the pleasure that was building in his groin and his stomach and his heart and his brain and... He had almost forgotten about his cock, being so immersed in the thorough fucking he was receiving. He grabbed it now and starting wanking himself, trying in vain to make it last just a bit longer.

Orlando groaned one last time and bit down on Dom's shoulder. His movements became looser and less controlled as he came. Dom was close behind him, the surprise and pain from the bite sending him right over the edge.

They were both still for a minute, still connected, breath stuttering and loud as their bodies recovered.

"Dommie?" Orlando murmured against his neck.

"Yeah?" He reached up a hand to caress Orlando's scalp.

"I'm sorry."

"What for, Liebling?"

Orlando pulled up and away, coming to rest next to Dom. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't mean to bite you." Orlando touched the red mark and winced.

"Oh. Well, to be honest." Dom cuddled up to Orlando and tucked his head under Orlando's chin. "I kinda liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Dom could see Orlando was thinking hard about something. "What?"

"Well, I mean, knickers and cooking oil and biting..."

"So?"

"You really are one kinky bastard, Monaghan." Orlando wrapped his arm around Dom's back and sighed happily, his eyes closing in search of sleep.

Dom smiled to himself and pondered the possibility of handcuffs. "Just how sturdy is this bed, anyhow?" he asked.

Orlando's eyes opened in alarm.

~fin~  



End file.
